godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lantern of Delos
The Lantern of Delos is a location in God of War: Ascension. Overview This area contains: *'0' Artifacts *'0' Decayed Chests *'0' Gorgon Eyes *'0' Phoenix Feathers Story The Lantern is first seen when Kratos reaches the island of Delos, when Alecto, in her monster form, sinks the lantern of the still broken Statue of Apollo into the sea, in order to avoid anyone, specially Kratos, to reach the lantern. Later in the game, right after reconstructing the monumental Statue with the Amulet of Uroborus, Kratos solves some puzzles inside the statue's head in order to light an purple crystal through the eyes of the statue, thus illuminating the lantern. He then, reaches the top of the helmet and uses a Manticore to fly to his destination. Inside the Lantern, decorated based in Sun/Yellow motifs, Kratos finds the Eyes of Truth, protected by dark magic, and the only way to reach them is to open the frontal gates to allow the light of the eyes of the statue to enter in the lantern and activate the mechanisms to open the cage where the eyes are. Kratos can hold the gates open for some moments, but he is not strong enough to open them entirely. In the other side of the Lantern interior, a portal is laid. Kratos enters and finds almost the same interior of the lantern, but, instead of having the statue of Apollo, a statue of Nyx is seen giving light to the lantern, and the decoration recalls Nightly/Blue motifs. One can relate it to be another dimension, due to the differences in realities. He is allowed to fully open the frontal gates and light the cage where the Eyes reside, but only after beating the Trials of Archimedes, Kratos is allowed to claim the Eyes of Truth. He gets back in the other side of the portal, and this time he can open the "sun" side gates, and uses the eyes to break the dark magic that the Furies put there to avoid anyone to claim the Eyes of Truth to themselves. Surprisingly, the eyes of truth he carries vanish, and Alecto appears holding the "real" item. The other Furies are shown subduing Orkos, and after trying to regain the Eyes, Kratos is defeated, the Oath stone of Orkos is stolen from him by Daimon, Tisiphone's pet, and he is carried to Aegaeon, the Hecatonchires to be punished for his "crimes", leading to the events of the beginning of the game. Trivia *There are two separate dimensions divided by a portal: The "Sun" side, where there are the Statue of Apollo (what makes sense, since he is the Sun god); and the "Night" side, where instead of Apollo, the statue resembles Nyx (Goddess of the night). Each side visual is based in their respective motifs: Day or Night. **The picture that illustrates this article, for example, is taken from the "night" side of the lantern. *There is a two female statue are same statue of Mt. Olympus in God of War III. See also *God of War: Ascension Walkthrough Category:God of War: Ascension chapters Category:Locations Category:God of War: Ascension de:Laterne von Delos